1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of electronic control engines, and more particularly to providing an electrical input to the engine. The invention relates to an electronic treadle or pedal assembly that is simple to manufacture and assemble and is less expensive than known alternatives.
2. Background Art
Manufacturers continue to develop electronically controlled engines that are responsive to electrical signals associated with various operating parameters of the vehicle. One such parameter is the driver's desire for power that is input through depression of an accelerator pedal or treadle assembly located in the vehicle operator compartment. Depressing the treadle provides a suitable electronic signal to be sent to the electronic control unit (ECU) associated with the engine. For example, a potentiometer generates an electronic signal corresponding to the degree of depression of the treadle. One such commercially successful unit is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,590, the disclosure of which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention, and the details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It has been proposed that mating components be used to transfer the force imposed by depression of a treadle to the input of a position sensor or rotary potentiometer. However, increasing the precision between the mating components increases the manufacturing costs and also increases the potential for wear. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified design that achieves the same objectives, but at a decreased cost and that accommodates tolerance stackup conditions.